Dengonban
by Heera Ookami
Summary: Un tableau d'affichage, un coeur en manque d'épanchement, deux caractères euuuuh... affirmés ? ;; et ça donne ça. Language imagé et Yaoi au rendez vous. Ma fic n'est pas recommandable XD


**Série** : I'll

**Auteur** : Onna Heera

**Titre **:** Dengonban **

**Genre** : Yaoi, dégoulinance et manque d'originalité.

**Couples** : Hitonari x Akane et pis une pointe d'un autre que j'ai découvert hier XD

**Disclaimer** : Hiroyuki Asada ayant eu l'idée de cette histoire et de ces purs bishos avant moi, ils lui appartiennent…

**Note** : Explication du titre. Un « dengonban » c'est un tableau public sur lequel les passants peuvent écrire des messages en toute liberté.

**Note 2** : J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en lisant le tome 5 ;;

**Note 3** :

Heera : Que personne ne bouge, j'ai une casquette remplie de bonbons 100 sucre, produits chimiques et liqueur !

Persos : Et merdeuuuuuh

Heera : VIVE LES BONBONS DE PAQUES !

Yamazaki : C'est fini Pâques…

Heera : Sauf quand on a pensé à faire des réserves ww

Dengonban

Un adolescent, le visage fatigué, s'arrêta dans le hall de la gare pour refaire un de ses lacets qui se faisait la malle puis se releva. Son regard tomba alors sur un tableau public. Il ne sut pas vraiment ce qui lui prenait mais il attrapa une craie de traça rapidement quelques mots. Après tout, c'était sans conséquence ce genre de truc…

_M'en fout de ce qu'en penseront les gens, j'écris juste ici pour me soulager un bon coup. J'en ai ras le bol et pis basta !_

_Signé Jump._

Sauf que lorsqu'il repassa par là le lendemain…

**Abruti ! C'est vachement clair c'que t'écris ! Mais bon si t'écris rien c'est ptet pask au fond y'a rien à dire et que tu te plaint pour rien !**

**Signé Summit**

Le jeune homme, rageur, se saisit de la craie.

_EH ! Face de poulpe ! J't'en pose des questions moi ? Qu'est ce qu'un enfoiré dans ton genre peut comprendre ? _

_Jump_

**Essais toujours. Qu'est ce que t'en sais hein ? Putain j'sais même pas pourquoi je t'écris ! Même si j'te vois pas j'ai envie de te péter la gueule à voir comme t'as l'air d'un abruti !**

**Summit**

_Tss__… en plus de m'emmerder et de me prendre pour un crétin faut que tu me fasses penser à lui ! Tu fais chier sérieux ! Pour ton info, j'aime pas non plus être comme ça et ça fait pas parti de mon caractère habituel !_

_Jump_

**Ben ça rassures ! Mais ça donne encore plus envie de te claquer ! Si t'aimes pas, alors réagis merde !**

**Summit**

_Mais ta gueule ! Je suis amoureux d'un type et tout ce qu'on arrive tout les deux, c'est ce faire du mal ! Et au bout d'un moment ça fait chier tu vois ! Et je me vois mal lui dire que je l'aime vu comme il est de bonne humeur en ce moment ! Faut que je penses un peu à l'équipe merde ! Et si je lui dis, il voudra sûrement plus jamais jouer avec moi ! Plutôt crever !_

_Jump_

**T'es con où tu le fais exprès ? On peut rien deviner à l'avance pour ton info ! Et t'es pas dans son crâne non plus ! Alors pourquoi tu te décourages comme ça ? T'es vraiment qu'une poule mouillé sérieux !**

**D'un autre coté, tu parles d'une équipe ? De quoi ? N'empêche si tu aimes le sport que tu pratique autant que moi j'aime le basket alors je comprends tes réticences, et autant te dire qu'on est dans le même cas. Alors en chie pas une pendule tu s'ras gentil.**

**Summit**

_Alors là ça f'rais mal pour toi qu'on sois dans le même cas ! Et je peux savoir comment tu fais pour tenir Mossieur la grande gueule ? Pask ça m'aiderait vachement tu sais ! Merde ! je joue tellement mal qu'il me fait de moins en moins de passe ! Fais chier ! C'est tout juste si y me voit !_

_Jump_

**Comment je fais pour tenir ? Bonne question… J'essaie de l'oublier. Le truc c'est que ça n'a pas beaucoup d'effet… Parce que j'adore jouer avec lui ! C'est chiant le basket sans lui sérieux !**

**Summit**

_Et ça se permet de faire la leçon ? t'es trop con toi !_

_Jump_

**La ferme poule mouillée ! **

**Summit**

_Oh ta gueule hein ! Si tu cherches la bagarre c'est sans problème avec moi !_

_Jump_

**Tss**** ! T'excite pas comme ça, c'est mauvais pour le cœur ! Et pour info, oui je cherche la bagarre ! Y me faut bien ça pour me défouler et tu m'as l'air d'être un punching ball dans l'âme ! Tu connais le magasin Red Barns ? Viens m'y chercher dimanche à neuf heures, c'est fermé, on devrait avoir la paix.**

**Summit**

_Red__ Barns ? Ouais j'ai un pote qui y bosse. Alors rendez-vous à neuf heures tête de poulpe ! Moi aussi ça va me faire du bien de te foutre la dérouillée de ta vie ! A demain pauvre nul !_

_Jump_

**Tu pourras te vanter de m'avoir laisser sur le cul abruti ! J'm'attendais vraiment pas à te retrouver devant Red Barns hier ! Enfin bref, c'est réglé au moins et c'est pas plus mal. Je t'aime abruti ! Prêt à mettre la pâtée à nos adversaires ? **

**Summit**

_Pask__ tu crois que je pensais t'y trouver ? T'es con sérieux ! J'étais aussi surpris que toi ! Et accroches toi à tes baskets Hito ! Ca va décoiffer sur les terrains encore plus que d'habitude à partir de maintenant ! Au fait, moi aussi je t'aime bras cassé ! _

_Jump_

**Ca serait plutôt à toi de t'accrocher aux tiennes ! Enfin aux miennes plutôt vu que tu me les a toujours pas rendu ! On va voir si tu peux suivre le rythme !**

**Summit**

_T'inquiètes__ pas pour moi ! Dis… ma mère me fait chier… j'peux crécher chez toi quelques jours ?_

_Jump_

**Comme tu le sens. Faudrait voir à abandonner ce tableau au fait, t'as vu qui l'utilise ?**

**Summit**

_Ouais on peut laisser tomber ! Surtout qu'on peut se parler de vive voix maintenant ! Quand aux autres messages, tu parles de celui où c'est signé 'le joueur au bandeau' ? Ca m'a l'air d'être des abrutis ! Au fait, Je connais l'écriture de la personne qui lui répond ! C'est celui par qui tu voulais me remplacer à une certaine époque ! _

_Jump_

**L'erreur est humaine ! Pour me pardonner je t'offre ton guydon ce soir ! N'empêche…Sans blague ? Moi c'est 'le joueur au bandeau' qui m'a interpellé ! Ca te rappelle rien ?**

**Summit**

_Hein… tu veux dire… Sérieux ?_

_Jump_

**_Allez bonne chance les bouffons ! Et adieu le tableau !_**

****

**_Summit_****_ & Jump_**

FIN

Mercredi 6 avril 2005

13 h 39

Heera : … °attends le verdict°

….

°voit que rien n'arrive°

°se tourne vers Akane et Hitonari°

°bave en les voyant se faire des mamours°

Yamazaki : Juste pour savoir, c'est qui les deux « bouffons » de la fin ?

Heera : TakaiwaGaku powaaaaaaaaaaa XD MOUAHAHAHAHAHA !

Yamazaki : …

Takaiwa :

Gaku : Pourquoi ce s'rais moi le uke ?

Heera graaaaaaand sourire Pask toi j'ai envie de te foutre des claques et que j'adore t'imaginer dominé par Takaiwa que j'aime tant Et aussi pask Howan m'a montré toute la beauté de votre couple.

Takaiwa :

Gaku : TT

Heera °suis un papillon en chantonnant°

Yamazaki °desesperate°


End file.
